dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Coach Phanter/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2006 Rivera Animation animated film ''Coach Phanter''. Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Rivera Animation logo) (Fades to a space background) Twentieth Century Fox presents a Rivera Animation film COACH PHANTER Jake T. Austin William H. Macy Andy Serkis Dana Reeve Toby Kebbell Brad Garrett David Tennant Matt Frewer and Josh Gad (We see a spaceship flying through space) Andy: (off-screen) Flying in space here... Roger that. Cruising over and under planets... (A planet opens up and an alien appears) Andy: (off-screen) Uh, Houston... we have a problem! (The alien starts shooting pieces of blobs at the spaceship. It dodges a few but one hits it and it explodes. The alien laughs evilly and the words "GAME OVER" flash on the screen. Then we cut to a wild animals named Andy Frost playing a computer game called "Trouble in Space" on his computer in his room. He is slender and has dark red hair, eyebrows and freckles, an orange T-shirt with "Esc" text on it, a red hoodie, blue jeans, green socks and black sneakers.) Andy: Dang it! Man, I can't believe I'm still bad at playing my own game. This game stinks. Well, at least I can try and reprogram it. Ludlow: (cyberworld internet) Sweetie, it's time for dinner! Andy: Uh, just hang on will ya? I wanna fix something on my internet! Just... give me a second!! Ludlow: (off-screen) I'm not gonna say it again, Andy! Come downstairs right now, or else you will lose your internet privileges! Andy: (sighs) Fine! I'm coming! (Andy exits the cyberworld internet, turns off his internet, and gets out of his room. He runs downstairs to the dining room to eat his dinner.) Ludlow: Andy, your father and I would like to make an important announcement. Andy: Yes, Mom? What is it? Ludlow: We wanted to tell you that tomorrow we are going to go on a vacation. Andy: Really? Can I come too? Ludlow: Well, actually not you Peri, we are. Andy: What, I got the plague?! What do you mean I can't come along with you guys? Truman: Son, it's our private vacation, which means it's just only us without you. Ludlow: Your father's right. We have to leave you in charge of the house while we're away. You have to be on your best behavior as a big boy. Andy: Oh, come on, mom! Look, I'm a happy cyberworld wiz so I can do whatever I want alongside making the online- Ludlow: Oh, like tidying up your room? (Andy stares in disbelief) Andy: By the way, you haven't even touched your food yet. (There is dead silence for 2 seconds until Andy quickly eats his food in no time; then he finishes it, or so it appears) Andy: Done! Now may I be excused? Ludlow: (angry) Hey, you're not supposed to rush to go upstairs to your room! (Andy stops and turns to his mom) Andy: What? Ludlow: (angry) You didn't even finish all of your food! Andy: Aw, come on, mom! I did finish it! See?! (He holds up the plate in front of Heather, which does appear to have some food residue; the residue seems to have "coincidentally" formed a line drawing the spaceship from the game Andy played earlier) Andy: See?... (Ludlow has a disapproving look on her face) (Cuts to Andy entering his bedroom.) Andy: (angry) If parents wouldn't let their kids play games, why couldn't they at least let them play with their food. I mean, it's an enriching game of food, and an old-fashioned enriching game of food at that! (Jumps onto his bed.) Andy: (chuckles as he continues talking to himself) But in all seriousness, I think the computer is just too much fun for the good of my generation. It's like spending a decade of your life staring at a flat-screen city that you can manage and destroy, and never get impeached for it. More coming soon! Category:Coach Phanter Category:Transcripts